A machine such as a hydraulic excavator may be equipped with a bucket assembly to perform various operations at a work site. Such machines often include implements (e.g., hydraulic shovels or buckets) powered by hydraulic pressure. Operations carried out by such machines may include, for example, penetrating material in the ground or in a pile, scooping material, moving material, and depositing the material in a desired location. During operation, various components of the bucket assembly may be worn and may eventually be damaged. This may require replacing one or more parts of the bucket assembly, which may result in undesired downtimes and an increase in the operating costs of associated machines.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed at least in part to improving known bucket assemblies.